Daffyd "Deadeye" of Bildt
Appearance Daffyd is a well built, average height Ulfen, with short brown hair, and a well kept beard and mustache. his face is marked by scars that testify to the brutality of his life, and the eye-patch he wears does nothing to hide them. he wears typical Ulfen clothing made of Hide, Leather, and Furs, as well as a very thick bear fur cloak, with a clasp carved with the heraldry of Broken Bay. He carries two well made Seaxes sheathed at his side, as well as three throwing axes hanging from his belt, as a good warrior should.. Personality Those who do not know him well would describe him as both stoic, and brooding, as he does not talk often, and seems to only tolerate social interaction. However, those who do know him know that his silence and brooding nature hides the warmth and loyalty he shows towards his friends. History Daffyd was born of an unfortunate circumstance. his father was Gislakur the Craven, the brother of Ingimundr the Unruly, Linnorm King of Broken Bay. and his mother a servant girl of Gislakurs, and as such, Gislakur was sentenced to Thralldom. Because of this, Daffyd was taken in by Ingimundr, although he was mostly raised by the servants and warriors that served Ingimundr. childhood was not kind to Daffyd, as he had to be faster, stronger, and deadlier then all the other children, due to his relation to their King. otherwise, he would be beaten, and punished for not living up to his blood. During his childhood, he made a few friends: Marja, a strong redheaded girl from Heldren, and Augustin, the son of a Thrall captured in one of their many raids. The three of them became fast friends, and spent as much time together as possible. Marja and Daffyd would always compete with each other, and she unknowingly was the cause of many of Daffyd's beatings, as she won many of their competitions. The three of them went on their first raid, together with the rest of the other young warriors, as part of their coming of age ritual. The raid went well, until at the end of the raid, one of the leaders of the raid, named Alfeir dragged a still living villager towards the three of them, and yelled for Augustin to fight the villager, or be branded a coward, as he had only hid behind others during the raid. Unwilling to admit to his cowardice, Augustin drew his sword, and approached the villager to slay him, but unfortunately for him, the villager had a hidden dagger, which he used to stab Augustin in the throat, killing him instantly. Marja, who had fallen in love with Augustin, flew into a blind rage, and after killing the villager with her axe, she attacked Alfeir who brought this fight on, and after a short scuffle, his men managed to bring her to the ground, but not before she was able to take his eye. Upon their return to Broken Bay, Alfeir demanded justice, and as the law says, an eye for an eye, so Marja was sentenced to lose her eye. however upon the ruling being passed down, Daffyd stepped out of the crowd in front of her, and demanded to take the punishment for her. this was not unheard of before, but it was very uncommon, especially for a punishment as harsh as this was. before the King could say anything to allow or disallow it, Daffyd reached up to his left eye, and ripped it it out of his head, before throwing it at Alfeir. The King declared justice served, and after that, Daffyd collapsed from the pain. When he finally recovered weeks later, the way he was treated had completely changed. instead of high expectations, with extreme punishment for not meeting them, he was almost completely ignored, if not treated like a cripple. it took him almost a year to get used to the missing eye, and even then, his uncle basically ignored him, and all the other warriors seemed to look at him with almost pity. Even Marja seemed to be avoiding him, because of her mistaken belief that he took her place out of love, which she did not reciprocate. Daffyd, unwilling to live with those who pitied him, left Broken Bay on a merchant ship towards a small town near the steam river in Varisia. He stayed in this town for about a year, making a living by repairing weapons, and fighting off beast attacks, and bandits attempting to raid the town. this is where he met the Orc named Hulkul, who happened to be the captain of what seemed to be a refitted Chellish warship from over a century ago. the two of them initially disliked each other, but after some time, and a few fights, there grew a mutual respect between them. When Hulkul left the town a year later, Daffyd joined him and his small crew, as he could not resist the call of the sea. for the next few years, the two of them sailed all over the world, sometimes trading, and sometimes pirating. when they heard of the new continent, Daffyd realized this would be a chance to earn back the respect of his people as a warrior, and Hulkul and Daffyd parted ways, as he entered the Nibiru. Friends/Family Ingimundr the Unruly: Daffyd is the illegitimate Nephew of the Linnorm king of Broken bay. '''Hulkul the Butcher: '''An orc pirate captain, and a close personal friend of Daffyd. '''Marja Elkhart: '''An Ulfen warrior, who was a childhood friend of Daffyd. Enemies '''Gislakur the Craven: '''Daffyd's Father, a coward who is serving time as a Thrall as punishment for his crimes '''Alfeir: '''The Ulfen warrior responsible for the situation that got Augustin killed. Goals * Daffyd wishes to prove to his people that he is still a great warrior, and that the loss of an eye is not weakness. * To find a place he belongs. Category:Characters